Conventional batteries are based on a plurality of technologies, such as lead acid, nickel cadmium, and Lithium just to name a few. An advantage of Lithium based batteries is the high charge capacity for a unit size, and the life of the battery.
Efficiently and quickly charging batteries remains one of the key challenges in battery technology. While a constant voltage constant current (CCCV) charging signal is acceptable, it is not usually the most efficient or quickest charging algorithm, and may limit the number of times a battery can be charged, referred to as charge cycles, thus reducing the life of the battery. Pulse charging a battery is sometimes more efficient, wherein a battery voltage and/or current charging signal is pulsed. Pulse charging may increase the charge rate (and thus reduce charge time) and extend the useful life of a battery. Care must be taken to minimize the generation of heat in the battery during charging, which heat reduces the useful life of the battery.
A Lithium based battery is a more complex battery, thus, advanced charging signal algorithms may help increase the charging rate of the battery, thus reducing charge times, reduce heating of the battery, and increase battery life.